Ache For You
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: "They talk about me anyway, Ezra! They talk behind my back, whisper in front of my face, and I stopped caring about what everyone thinks a while ago! …I love you. I love you, Ezra. And all I'm asking is for you to think about it."


So this was originally supposed to be the story I posted if you read Behind Enemy Lines; the one I was talking about that I had trouble finishing but finished after I completed Behind Enemy Lines. Like I said, it's already complete, and what's the point in keeping a story about Aria and Ezra from people who love Aria and Ezra? None, unless it's crappy, which you can decide for yourselves, right?

So in this one, Ezra originally worked/works at Hollis so instead of working with Ella, he works with Byron. The song is by Ben Lee, it's called Ache For You. New people, listen up... well, read this: The italics at the beginning and end of the story are lines from the song, any italics seen in between are past conversations or happenings, non italicized quotes are present. I think that is it...

* * *

><p><em>You're the secret in the back of my skull… I ache for you…<em>

Aria Montgomery stood out in the pouring rain, staring at the light from the apartment window of her focus. She was debating whether to go in, knock on his door and beg him to give them a chance (because she knew he probably wouldn't), or to go home and call it a wasted trip that may give her pneumonia and save herself from possible heart break.

"_Ezra, come over and meet my daughter."_

She'd never forget the expression on his face when her dad introduced them.

His eyes widened slightly when he had seen her. She also noticed him mouth what seemed to be the words 'holy crap' when her dad turned to her to explain they were co-workers. He was her dad's co-worker. The guy she made out with in the bathroom of a bar was her father's co-worker. He didn't look like some old, boring professor that her dad usually introduced her to. He was young, had to be in his twenties, and they had a lot in common.

"_Aria, this is Ezra Fitz, the new professor at Hollis, Ezra, my daughter Aria."_

Aria could suddenly feel her slowly sinking heart, as they shook hands.

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_You too."_

He found out she was in high school that day, and she honestly couldn't blame Ezra for being upset, but she never said she was in fact a college student. Still, she didn't correct him, so she was to blame for the misunderstanding, but there was just something about Ezra Fitz that drew her to him. Their attraction was instant, so she knew that giving up on whatever it was they would've had would be somewhat difficult.

"_I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble."_

She spoke from the heart. She didn't want him getting in trouble. Not only were there so many things that would be deemed wrong in the eyes of the town, she also had this A. person to deal with. There was a lot going on in her life and she also decided now was not the time to get into a relationship. No matter how strong the attraction was or how much she liked him. It wasn't the right time.

She kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a brief moment, before pulling back.

"_Goodbye Ezra."_

That was the day she knew she'd never escape him. When he pulled her back and kissed her, she knew it would be harder to get away. Ezra Fitz was everything she ever wanted in a guy and more. She was attracted to him from the very beginning. And now, knowing he wanted the same thing she did, there was no way she could just stop feeling what she was feeling.

Stolen kisses, glances, sly smirks and smiles passed between them for weeks, months, and suddenly, Aria found herself wanting more. She wanted more than making out in bar bathrooms or empty janitors closets at Hollis. She wanted more than a kiss buddy. She told herself she wouldn't get caught up, but she knew it was a lie. She was falling for him more each day, and she was sure he felt the same way.

"_What are we?"_

He glanced down at her during the movie. They were technically on a date. They just arrived within minutes of each other, and he gave her the money ahead of time for her ticket and any snacks she may want. Rosewood wasn't exactly the place for a high school student to date a fresh out of college English professor. Even if the high school student was legal in the type of situation.

"_What do you mean?"_

Aria made sure no one had moved near them since the start of the movie before speaking again.

"_I mean… are we dating? Are we just… I don't know. What are we?"_

He stopped before he could put more popcorn into his mouth and lowered his hand a bit.

"_We're…"_

He shook his head a little, afterward turning back to her.

"_What we are is confusing. I'm not really sure myself."_

She nodded in understanding.

"_Well, what do you want us to be?"_

"_We can't be that."_

Her brows furrowed at his words.

They couldn't be together like he wanted them to be. Like she wanted them to be. Their "dates" were proof of that. He gave her money ahead of time to pay and they'd "coincidentally" run into each other and decide to eat together and talk or they stayed in his apartment and did something together. They could never be a couple, or at least that's what she used to think.

She was in love with him. She knew he knew, but it seemed like whenever the time was right for her to say it, he changed the topic immediately. She didn't care anymore. Rosewood would always talk about her and her friends. She and Ezra being together was just another thing for them to criticize her on, but she didn't care. It didn't matter as long as she had him. She could get though anything as long as she had Ezra. She just didn't know how he would react.

"_Aria… this can't happen."_

"_Why not?"_

He licked his lips and paced towards the front desk and back, running his left hand through his hair before waving it towards her.

"_Because, Aria. You're in high school!"_

It wasn't a good enough reason for her.

"_So?"_

He was confused as if to how she didn't get that. How she couldn't accept that.

"_So? Aria… I work with your father. There's an age gap-"_

"_But do you want this?"_

That was the only thing that mattered. Did he want to be together just as badly as she did?

"_Aria… people will talk and-"_

"_They talk about me anyway, Ezra! They talk behind my back, whisper in front of my face, and I stopped caring about what everyone thinks a while ago! …I love you."_

His mouth parted slightly but nothing came out. She decided to continue.

"_I love you, Ezra. And all I'm asking is for you to think about it. It's okay if you don't know right now, or if you're scared, but… I love you, and I want everyone to know it."_

Her phone alerted her to a text, most likely from her father. She peaked out the blind of his classroom door to make sure the hall was empty before opening the door.

"_I have to go, but let me know, okay?"_

It had been a couple of weeks now, no word from him. He only responded to her text when she asked if he was okay. She was getting anxious. She missed being around him, but he told her he needed space to think. Not breaking up. He said that, well, texted that, so that was a good sign she assumed.

He called her earlier that day, asking if she could come over tonight, which was why she was standing on the sidewalk in the rain.

Had Aria actually walked into the apartment building when she arrived, she probably would've been saved from the light rain that seemed never ending. Her feet also wouldn't be killing her. Pacing up and down an empty street in platform heels probably wasn't the best idea, but she was nervous. She couldn't stop all the "what if's" roaming around in her head. All of them negative no less.

"Aria?"

She looked towards the main door for the building to see him standing there. She smiled nervously and walked to him, almost immediately he wrapped the thick jacket in his hand around her.

"Thanks."

He chuckled.

"No problem. How long have you been standing out here? You're soaking. Let's get you inside."

"Wait!"

She grabbed his arm before he could turn away. He turned back to her with those blue eyes, making her heart ache.

"What did you call me here for?"

He smiled at her and looked around, his hair starting to drip water, almost as much as hers.

"Do you really want to talk about this out here?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

She noticed a bit of a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded in return.

"Okay… I called you over here to say that I love you too."

Aria probably would've jumped into his arms and kissed him, but she wasn't sure if she'd like what else he had to say. If he had anything to say.

"And…"

He leaned in close to her. So close she could feel his breath tickle her face.

"Let the town talk… I don't care either."

She smiled when she felt his arms slide around her waist and his lips on her own. She lifted her hands to rest on his shoulders and kissed him back.

_There's no logic, so please believe me. Our loves confusing but it never get's dull…_

* * *

><p>I don't think my sleep will ever get back on track, so I'm gonna have to give my sleep pattern a rude interference sometime soon. Maybe this weekend, but right now, I'm gonna work on my Charmed fanfic. I love Holly Marie Combs, I've never heard of anyone who likesloves Charmed not liking her role as Piper. It's always everyone loves Piper, but their up for debate on Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Set up dream P of 3 for every Charmed fan I know and no one I know excludes Piper! Seems like most people don't like Phoebe in season 1 though, but I don't really mind.


End file.
